


Hug me

by katychan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Gabriel wants a hug.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Hug me

“Hug me,” whined Gabriel. He was sitting on the desk, while Sam was trying his best to focus on his reading. He finally got some spare time and all he wanted was to enjoy some peace and quiet, but well… his angel boyfriend was there and was demanding attention. The hunter pressed his lips together and then sighed.

“Gabe, can’t you see I’m reading?” asked Sam.

“Ugh, Sammy, books are boring .Why read when you can do something more interesting?” he asked and Sam already know that the archangel was about to make a really  _ bad _ pun and he wasn’t looking forward to it at all. “And that interesting thing should be little old me,” said the angel and then much to Sam’s misfortune, he ended up laying on top of his book. Sam grumbled and tried to push Gabriel down, but it wasn’t working  _ at all.  _ In the end he just leaned down and folded his arms on top of his chest.

“Gabe!” whined Sam.

“Sammy, no hugging - no reading,” said Gabriel and Sam rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like he was opposed to hudding his  _ boyfriend,  _ of course not, but he didn’t like the way Gabriel was begging for the hugs. It was annoying and he didn’t like it when Gabriel got whiny. He was kind of annoying him and he tried to tune him out, but it was kind of hard since he was laying on top of his desk.

“Gabriel,  _ please _ leave me alone,” said Sam and he was really tempted to walk out, but then again why should he?  _ That was his room and if anyone was walking out, it was going to be Gabriel!  _ “Can’t I get some  _ me _ time?”

“But you always need that  _ me _ that, Moose, why can’t you make some time for me?” asked Gabriel, but it didn’t seem to get to Sam because it was always  _ Gabriel _ time and in the end angel just sighed in a very over dramatic manner and he just pouted. “Okay, but just so you know, a lack of hugs can actually kill an archangel?” asked Gabriel and Sam couldn’t less amused by what he was hearing.

“Sure, Gabe, sure,” said Sam. 

“It’s been exactly two days since you’ve last hugged me, Sammy,” said Gabriel sadly. “That is my limit, I don’t think I can go on like this anymore,” said Gabriel and then threw his limbs out, so that they were hanging from the sides of the desk.

“Oh, brother.”

“This is the end of me,” carried on the whiny angel and Sam was really just sitting there, face red with annoyance as he tried not to snap at him. “And what a horrible way to go, too. Angels are here to bring love and here I will go off unloved and deprived of-”

“For the love of-” muttered Sam and then leaned back a little bit, pushing the chair that he was still sitting on back a little bit. Gabriel had won - Sam knew that he wasn’t going to win if he wouldn’t give Gabe what he wanted. It pissed him off, but at the same time, he just wanted silence. “I give up,” said Sam and Gabriel perked up, grinning all the way up to his ears. “Come for a hug, just make it quick,” said Sam and then pointed to his lap.

Gabriel’s eyes lit up and he quickly prompted himself up and straddled Sammy’s legs, making sure to go  _ really _ close to the hunter, Sam’s cheeks heating up just a little bit and Gabriel grinned. He knew that despite Sammy’s strong exterior, he was quite easy shy - or maybe it was just him; maybe it was just him that had that effect on Sammy. In a way, it made the angel proud and he happily purred as he wrapped his arms around Sam and then hugged him.

Sam wanted to continue sulking, but in the end he couldn’t and he just smiled and wrapped his own arms around Gabriel’s waist and pulled him closer. Gabriel happily smiled and then decided to give Sammy a little bit of a freebie, extending out his golden wings and he wrapped them around his hunter. Sam’s eyes widened and he smiled  _ finally.  _ He truly loved the sight of Gabe’s wings and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from them. That was until he felt Gabriel’s fingers under his chin, making him look down and Sam arched a brow -  _ huh? _

“My eyes are down here, Moose,” said Gabriel teasingly. Sam was about to say something back, but a pair of lips pressing up on top of his stopped him from talking. Sam happily kissed the angel back and Gabriel was happily humming along their kiss. He gently placed his hand on Sam’s neck and then leaned his head back so that he could give him a much deeper kiss, Sam happily moaning into Gabriel’s mouth as he felt Gabe’s tongue slipping inside of his mouth and by the time that Gabriel pulled away, Sammy was breathing fast and uneven.

Sam did say to make it quick, so Gabriel wanted to leave, but Sam’s strong arms around his waist kept him in place. “Make it last a bit longer,” said Sam in the end and Gabriel grinned again and winked.

“With pleasure.”


End file.
